Die Millionenshow
Die Millionenshow (translated: The Millionaire Show) is an Austrian game show based off the British game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The main goal is to answer 15 questions to win the €1,000,000 top prize. Hosts are Barbara Stöckl (in total, 105 episodes hosted), Armin Assinger. Alles ist möglich — Die 10-Millionen Show was another Austrian version where the main goal is to answer 15 questions to win the ATS10.000.000 (ATS500.000 in Celebrity edition) top prize. It is risk format. Aired from January 24 to January 31, 2000. Hosted by Rainhard Fendrich. Lifelines In the show, there are 4 lifelines: * 50:50 (50:50-Joker) * Phone-a-Friend (Telefonjoker) * Ask the Audience (Publikumsjoker) * Switch the Question (Switch-Joker) (16.09.2019-present) - in risk format only Former Lifelines * Double Dip (Zweite Chance) (03.09.2007-07.07.2019) - in risk format only Seasons (both versions) * Season 1 (6 episodes, January 24-31, 2000) * Season 2 (May 29, 2000 - 2001) * Season 3 (September 2001 - 2002) * Season 4 (September 7, 2002 - 2003) * Season 5 (September 2003 - 2004) * Season 6 (September 2004 - 2005) * Season 7 (September 2005 - July 7, 2006) * Season 8 (September 9, 2006 - June 22, 2007) * Season 9 (September 3, 2007 - June 28, 2008) * Season 10 (September 1, 2008 - June 29, 2009) * Season 11 (September 11, 2009 - June 28, 2010) * Season 12 (September 6, 2010 - June 20, 2011) * Season 13 (September 12, 2011 - June 25, 2012) * Season 14 (September 17, 2012 - July 1, 2013) * Season 15 (September 16, 2013 - June 23, 2014) * Season 16 (September 8, 2014 - June 15, 2015) * Season 17 (September 7, 2015 - June 13, 2016) * Season 18 (September 12, 2016 - June 19, 2017) * Season 19 (September 11, 2017 - June 25, 2018) * Season 20 (September 17, 2018 - July 7, 2019) * Season 21 (September 16, 2019 - June-July 2020) Money Trees 10th Anniversary Special * On March 12 and 19, 2010, in live (after 550 episodes in air) two parts of special episode aired. The viewers also had the chance to make a live phone and answer the question correctly with four possible answers in order to win €5.000. If the phome member did not answer correctly, then 5.000 are added to the bank (jackpot), and the next called member will be able to earn €10.000, etc. 15th Anniversary Special * On September 23, 2015 at 9:50pm (UTC+1), special episode with funniest moments and behind of scenes and highlights aired. On September 24, 2015 at 5:30pm (UTC+1) also special episode aired: host invited celebrity contestant Wolfram Pirchner in studio. * On September 26, 2015, 15th Anniversary special episode aired. Contestants Alois Wiesinger (very first contestant), Johanna Kocher (in December 2007 appeared), Tobias Altmann (in 2004 the smallest and the youngest contestant, now 1,9 m his height) and Brigitte Hopfgartner (in 2007 appeared) were invited in studio. Top Prize Winners Winners (on ATS) * Anton Sutterlüty - ATS 10.000.000 (February 19, 2001) Winners (on €) Winners (Non-celebrities) * Christiane de Piero - €1.000.000 (November 11, 2002) * Sigrid Weiß-Lutz - €1.000.000 (May 9, 2003) * Karin Huber - €1.000.000 (November 3, 2003) * Elfriede ("El") Awadalla - €1.000.000 (March 14, 2005) * Heide Gondek - €1.000.000 (September 18, 2006) * Mathias Stockinger - €1.000.000 (December 9, 2013) * Hooman Vojdani - €1.000.000 (June 4, 2018) Winners (Child Specials) * Philip Aschner - €100.000 (October 20, 2007) (Junior-Special) * Marion Eidenhammer - €100.000 (June 28, 2008) (Junior-Special) * Stefan Schwaiger - €100.000 (May 23, 2009) (Junior-Special) Winners (Celebrity Edition) * Monica Weinzettl - €50.000 (October 18, 2003) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Andreas Goldberger and Nina Hartmann - €75.000 (October 24, 2011) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Thomas Geierspichler and Gunther Matzinger - €75.000 (October 22, 2012) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Andrea Spatzek - €75.000 (November 26, 2012) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Sonya Kraus - €75.000 (May 13, 2013) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Peter Stöger and Ulrike Kriegler - €75.000 (October 21, 2013) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Stefan Eberharter - €75.000 (December 2, 2013) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Kristina Sprenger - €75.000 (February 10, 2014) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Angelika Kirchschlager - €75.000 (February 2, 2015) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Julia Cencig - €75.000 (February 2, 2015) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Dietrich Siegl - €75.000 (November 23, 2015) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Wolf Bachofner - €75.000 (December 2, 2019) (Promi-Ausgabe) Biggest Winners * Josef Topolnik - €300.000 (May 3, 2002) * Nicole Karnel - €300.000 (May 11, 2002) * Thomas Reich - €300.000 (November 26, 2007) * Bernhard Reicher - €300.000 (March 17, 2008) * Verena Hlawinka - €300.000 (April 5, 2010) * Martin Fraczek - €300.000 (May 17, 2010) * Christian Schuster - €300.000 (October 31, 2011) * Martin Trinker - €300.000 (March 25, 2013) * Riki Rittberg - €300.000 (March 14, 2016) * Daniel Wisser - €300.000 (May 8, 2017) * Franco Sottopietra - €300,000 (January 15, 2018) * Gaby Waltner - €300,000 (June 24, 2019) Biggest Winners (Celebrity Edition) * Mirjam Weichselbraun - €50.000 (February 21, 2011) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Frenkie Schinkels and Gerold Rudle- €50.000 (October 24, 2011) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Ernst Hausleitner and Alexander Wurz - €50.000 (November 21, 2011) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Tom Walek - €50.000 (November 21, 2011) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Sarah Wiener - €50.000 (November 21, 2011) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Barbara Karlich - €50.000 (February 27, 2012) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Andreas Gabalier - €50.000 (February 27, 2012) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Dolly Buster - €50.000 (May 14, 2012) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Eva Padberg - €50.000 (May 14, 2012) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Benjamin Karl - €50.000 (May 14, 2012) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Gerald Fleischhacker - €50.000 (February 18, 2013) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Konstanze Breitebner - €50.000 (May 13, 2013) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Harry Prünster - €50.000 (December 2, 2013) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Michael Ostrowski - €50.000 (December 2, 2013) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Edita Malovcic - €50.000 (February 10, 2014) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Lena Hoschek - €50.000 (May 19, 2014) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Alice Tumler - €50.000 (May 19, 2014) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Lisa Zaiser and Mirna Jukic - €50.000 (October 20, 2014) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Bernadette Schild und Marlies - €50.000 (October 20, 2014) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Ildikó Raimondi - €50.000 (November 24, 2014) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Simone Stelzer - €50.000 (May 11, 2015) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Andreas Vitáseks - €50.000 (May 11, 2015) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Sabine Weber-Treiber und Valentin Vogl - €50.000 (October 19, 2015) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Seiler & Speer - €50.000 (January 25, 2016) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Sabine Petzl - €50.000 (January 25, 2016) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Brigitte Kren - €50.000 (January 25, 2016) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Thomas Zajac and Tanja Frank - €50.000 (October 24, 2016) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Cornelia Hütter and Roland Assinger - €50.000 (October 24, 2016) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Peter Schneeberger - €50.000 (May 29, 2017) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Patricia Aulitzky - €50.000 (May 29, 2017) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Chris Lohner - €50.000 (May 29, 2017) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Max Müller - €50.000 (December 4, 2017) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Andi Knoll - €50.000 (December 4, 2017) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Ruth Brauer-Kvam - €50.000 (January 29, 2018) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Harald Sicheritz - €50.000 (May 28, 2018) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Ina Regen - €50.000 (December 3, 2018) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Christian Tramitz - €50.000 (December 3, 2018) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Jakob Schubert and Vanessa Herzog - €50.000 (October 21, 2019) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Andrea Fischbacher and Ramona Siebenhofer - €50.000 (October 21, 2019) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Sonja Weissensteiner - €50.000 (December 2, 2019) (Promi-Ausgabe) €40.000 winners (Celebrity Edition) * Andreas Jäger - €40.000 (October 18, 2003) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Arabella Kiesbauer - €40.000 (February 5, 2005) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Katharina Stemberger - €40.000 (February 5, 2005) (Promi-Ausgabe) * Georg Danzer - €40.000 (February 5, 2005) (Promi-Ausgabe) ATS 250.000 Winners *Armin Assinger - ATS 250.000 (November 29, 2001) (Promi-Ausgabe) Biggest Winners (ATS) * Alexandra Bierbauer - ATS 5.000.000 (September 29, 2000) * Franz Zach - ATS 5.000.000 (November 18, 2000) Sources * Official website * Final questions (in Russian) * Official rules (2019 season) Trivia * On March 15, 2002 episode, the contestant Peter Prinz was asked a 10th bad question with four incorrect options. On April 5, 2002 episode he continued his run. * On February 25, 2007, the jubilee 500th episode aired. On March 3, 2007 at 21:15 on ORF 1, a documentary named "Best of 500" with the funniest and best moments in the history of the show, where Armin Assinger was talking about the backstage of the project, aired. Armin Assinger celebrated his 500th Millionenshow episode (from 2002) on ORF in June 2009. * For 500 episodes, 16,407 questions asked, 5,872,726 applications made, 65,619 contestants in stage appeared and 5,000 contestants in show appeared. * In the this version all age groups are represented: 28 contestants were 18 years old - 7 of them made the jump to the middle. The 2 oldest contestants were 82 and 84 years old. The eldest, who was also the quickest to solve the FFF, was the 78-year-old Hans Miesbacher from Styria, who earned €75.000 in February 2004. * The oldest involved in the game was a 96-year-old Lower Austrian, who acted as a telephone joker. * From September 9, 2002 to September 26, 2015, host Armin Assinger has presented around 770 episodes of the Millionenshow (including specials). * Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions